Michelle Page
) | occupation = Actress | years = 2005–present | nationality = American | role = Mrs. Ducksberry }} Michelle Laone Page (born January 19, 1987) is an American actress. She will portray Mrs. Ducksberry, Auggie's kindergarten teacher, who will guest star in Girl Meets Commonism. Biography Born in Ft. Worth, Texas, Michelle Page began her career at a young age in professional theatre. Upon moving to Los Angeles, she first appeared with Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (2005). She also starred with Kathy Baker in the indie comedy/drama The Party Is Over (2015). Page was cast as Young Myrtle Snow in Season 3 of FX's American Horror Story (2011) with a strong female cast, including Frances Conroy, who played Myrtle Snow. Page has numerous guest star credits in television, including The Mentalist, CSI: NY, Bones, Castle and Cold Case. She has also appeared in several national commercials. Page studied at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London. Career Page began her career in professional theater at the age of 8, appearing in numerous major theatrical productions in Dallas and Ft. Worth. In Thornton Wilder's "Our Town," Michelle garnered praise by theater critics opening night in her lead role as Rebecca Gibbs. At age 15, her parents moved to Los Angeles, and she made her film debut with Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality 2: Armed & Fabulous. Since, Page has appeared in such films as I Know Who Killed Me, Together Again For the First Time, Sublime, and Sensored opposite Robert Picardo. Her television appearances include Ghost Whisperer, Saving Grace, Cold Case, The Mentalist, Castle, Standoff, Bones, Crossing Jordan, and CSI: Miami. Page has also appeared in several national commercials, including AT&T, Leapfrog Educational Computers, Radio Shack (with Vanessa L. Williams and Ving Rhames), Clean & Clear, Secure Horizons, Taco Bell (with famed boxer Evander Holyfield), and an anti-meth campaign for the White House Office of National Drug Control Policy. Trivia *Her middle name "Laone" is the same as her maternal grandmother's. *She is a direct descendent of Sir William de Tracy, one of the four knights who killed Thomas Beckett, Archbishop of Canterbury, in 1170. *She is of English, Irish, Scottish, German, French, Norwegian, and Danish descent. *Her favorite actors are Alan Cumming, Colin Firth, Michael Shannon, and Benicio Del Toro. *She is an avid reader, traveler, and photographer. *Her TV debut was in an AT&T commercial filmed in 2001 in Dallas, Texas. *Her favorite actresses are Patricia Clarkson, Annette Bening, Maria Bello, and Edie Falco. *At 15, she moved to Los Angeles with her family and became the youngest actor accepted into the Howard Fine Acting Program. *She has a dog (Brussels Griffon) named Rover. *She was nominated Best Supporting Actress for her role as Rebecca Gibbs in "Our Town," one of the Top Ten plays in Ft. Worth in 1999. *She zctively performed in lead and supporting roles in the top theaters in Dallas and Ft. Worth from the age of eight. She performed with Cathy Rigby in "The Unsinkable Molly Brown" at Casa Manana Theater in Ft. Worth. *She Enjoys numerous sports, especially krav maga, technical rock climbing, horseback riding, cross country running, tennis, dancing, ice skating, biking, and hand gun shooting. *She graduated from high school at 15. Made the Dean's Honor List in her first and only semester of college. *She has a twin brother named Jordan who is one minute older. *She was born in Ft. Worth, but raised in Bedford, Texas. *She attended the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London. Gallery Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Guest cast Category:Season 2 cast